Developmental funds are an essential part of Moffitt Cancer Center's scientific planning and ability to stimulate collaborative, translational, transdisciplinary research. These funds have been particularly helpful as the Cancer Center continues to grow and expand its research capabilities. The Cancer Center requests an increase in developmental funds to $400,000 annually, to be used in support of the following activities: [unreadable] Faculty Recruitment ($100,000) . Pilot Projects ($225,000) [unreadable] Shared Resources ($75,000)